The present invention relates generally to improvements in tank containers, and particularly to improvements in tank containers used in several modes of transport including railroad, highway, marine and terminal modes.
Tank containers currently designed for use in intermodal transport have a tank that is completely surrounded by a full structural framework. The structural framework is designed to protect a relatively thin gauge vessel, and to provide a structure that can withstand the forces and shocks encountered in transport and in transfer between one mode of transport and another. Examples of such tank containers are illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,477,831 granted Aug. 2, 1949 to Henry A. Schmitz, Jr. and U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,616,959 granted Nov. 2, 1971 to Francis Remesy et al.
In yet other prior art structures, various external framing has been utilized, which framing is less than the full framework described above. An example of such a prior art structure is illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,814,290 granted June 4, 1974 to Helmut Gerhard.